Of Showers And Hairbrushes
by BinaryRocks
Summary: "Kael'thas Sunstrider, where is my hairbrush?" Illidan's hairbrush goes missing one day, along with a few other things. CRACK!


Crack! Shower-stalking, hairbrush stealing, crazy pairings! Yar har har har!

I don't own this stufffffffffs, Blizzies do.

This is what happens when Warcraft pairings get me pissed off. And Illy's hair looks way to good.

!

Illidan was pissed. Not a rare occurrence of course, but this time he was pissed for a strange reason: His hairbrush was missing. And he was fairly certain of the culprit. His burning eyes searched the Temple for any sign of the effeminate sindorei prince. He finally found him; in the shower. So, our favourite Lord-of-Outland now found himself sneaking into Kael's bathroom. He stood silently by the shower curtain, adorned with pink, yellow, and red flowers, and waited a bit before speaking

"Kael'thas Sunstrider, where is my hairbrush?"

As soon as Illidan had started speaking, Kael squeaked/screamed.

"Uh-um I-I d-don't know M-Master."

"Do you, now?" Illidan asked, smirking.

"May-maybe y-you should as-ask V-Vashj."

"She doesn't have hair, Kael."

"B-but sh-she m-m-might know w-where it i-is."

"I already asked her."

"O-oh, th-then it-"

"What's in your hand?" Illidan had spotted the hairbrush in Kael's hand, and was not happy.

"_**You**_ _**stole my hairbrush!**_"

"But m-mine br-broke, s-so I w-was j-just go-going t-to b-borrow i-it for a-awhile a-and i-it um it _pleasedon'tkillmeMaster_! Illidan got an ever-growing evil smile on his face, thinking of how to torment the blushing, terrified, effeminate prince.

"Don't worry, Kael," He leaned forward, pinning Kael to the shower wall, "I won't _kill_ you." He paused, thinking, "However, I want to know what else you stole." Kael squeaked again as Illidan's wings covered him.

"Did you steal my hair clips as well?"

"U-um, y-yes."

"And my nail polish?"

"Y-yes." Kael looked down.

"And my ponytail holders?"

Kael simply nodded.

"And my shampoo?"

Another nod.

"Nail file?"

He nodded again.

"Clothing?"

"N-no."

"Then who stole some of my extra pants?"

"I-I d-don't know M-Master."

A voice sounded from behind them, "That would be me."

Illidan spun around to see Maiev holding a pair of his pants, "I knew it! I knew you were a stalker-fangirl!"

"What can I say, Illidan? I hung around you for 10,000 years."

Kael mumbled from behind the shower curtain, "Totally not a viable pairing."

"Oh? And I suppose you and Illidan are?"

Illidan scoffed, "Well, at least it's better than pairing me with Furion."  
"People do that?"

"Uh, yeah, duh. Haven't you ever been on DeviantART, Maiev?"

"I did, but then I got scared."

"Please don't bring up DeviantART."

"No. You're still being punished for stealing my stuff."

Kael hung his head and went back to his princely emo sulking.

"So who else did they end up pairing you with?" Maiev asked

"Um, lemme think. You, Kael, my brother, Arthas, Sylvanas, random shitty OCs, Tyrande, and Vashj."

"You poor dear. At least they haven't paired you with Garrosh yet."

Illidan cringed, "That is just wrong."

"So is hanging out in my bathroom." Kael muttered.

"Hey! My temple, therefore my bathroom."

"Ooo! How about you and Morgraine?"

"Woman, you did not just go there."

"Ummm… Oh! You and Kil'Jaeden?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I was stuck underground with you for 10,000 years."

"Yeah, same here, and I'm not that crazy!"

"At least I'm not gay!"

"Tell that to the Maiev/Naisha fans."

"Hey!"

"Your fault for enacting revenge in her name."

"Speaking of which, aren't you dead?"

"Obviously not, seeing as I am talking to you."

"Can I leave?"

"No. You have to listen to this. Now shut up and be OOC."

"Why?"

"Because I am your master, and you will do as I say."

"EMO PRINCELY SULKING!"

"Shut up, you."

"Soo… d'you wan-"

"NO!"

"Illidan! I didn't even ask yet!"

"I said no!"

"Fine," Maiev stomped off, leaving Kael and Illidan alone.

"Gimme my hairbrush."

"Yessir."

"…"

"…"

"And my hair clips, nail polish, ponytail holders, shampoo and my nail file."

"Yessir"


End file.
